He's Mine
by Lord Sergeant Sarcasm
Summary: Gaz is captured, pregnant, and so BORED. She wishes nothing more to live a life she wants, and Gaz has what she wants, no matter what she has to do. And she'll get her life and REVENGE!
1. New Light

Cold dark and metal; how homey. Gaz scoffed at her stupid thought. She was bored, stupid Irkens only ever came to check up on her, never to talk TO her. Sighing Gaz rested her head against the cool wall behind her, she laid a hand on her stomach. Frowning Gaz looked down, god she already loved it. She thought she would hate it, because he tricked her. Shaking him out her thoughts, and started think about her unborn baby. Would it be a girl? A boy? Names! She hadn't thought of a name yet.

Snapping out of her thoughts Gaz heard her cell door open. Three Irkens walked in. It used to be only a single doctor uint, but they knew better now. At first they thought Gaz was a small feeble female, so she would be weak in her condition. Oh they were so wrong, Gaz was more than human, she was SCIENCE. Or so her dad had told her once. Anyway, Gaz is super strong, along with other things. So when she first brought here, she was very furious and took it out on the doctor they had sent in here to check on her. The alien never had a chance, Gaz beat it half to death into the ground. So they started to bring guards, elites actually. All were females, which was kind of comforting for Gaz; didn't want males checking her, was kinda embarrassing

Gaz watched one of the guards walked toward her, like she was some kind animal. Gaz smirked, she hoped she was like a bat-shit angry tiger. That seemed cool. "I'm SO bored." Gaz said. The Irken jumped back, startled by Gaz's unusual outburst. Gaz smirked some more, god they were jumpy. She glared at the guard, who spoke in some stupid langued Gaz didn't know. The doctor spoke up, The guard look at her then back at Gaz and spoke again.  
"We've come for a check up, stand."Gaz kept sitting, she was pregnant and too bored to move. The guard growled, grabbing Gaz, "STAND!" Gaz winced, the doctor quickly ran up to the guard yelling.

"Watch it! She is with smeet!" The guards eyes grew wide and she sat Gaz a little more softly onto the ground. Gaz rolled her eyes, you'd think it was obvious, her belly was HUGE. Anyhoo, Gaz had learned a lot listen to female Irkens, they gossiped like human women. She learned that most Irken baby's, when bore naturally, were still born. That was kind of sad. So they treated other females with-child with great care and respect. Gaz never got beaten or hit, unlike the others she heard screaming and crying from other cells she couldn't see. Gaz moving by herself, stood and walked to the door.

"Can we hurry up? I have plans." Gaz said boredly. The guard raised and eyebrow [you know what I mean]. Gaz shook her head, sarcasm was lost on Irkens. "Just come on." Each irken frowned, Gaz had ordered them, but they got ready to go anyway. One of the Guards got behind Gaz the other, with the doctor, in the front. They walk a short distance before coming to a stop by a door Gaz knew, grimly. The doctor opened the door and motioned Gaz inside. Gaz went right in and sat on a metal table. Gosh, the Irkens love metal. She shivered at the cold touch. The guards to post at the door, while the doctor did a normal check up on Gaz. After a while the doctor gasped!

"You are in labor!" The doctor looked up at Gaz, finally speaking to her. "For how long?" Gaz shrugged, an hour or two maybe? She didn't keep time well, locked in a dimly lit room. The doctors eyes grew even more wide at Gaz's shrug. She turned to the guards, "Run! Get other doctors!" The guards looked unsure about leaving the doctor alone with Gaz. "Quickly you fools!" The doctor stood up angrily showing off her height, and the guards went out the door quickly. Once they were gone, the doctor came back to Gaz. "Now tell me how far apart are the contractions?" Gaz thought a moment.

"I don't know, five, eight minutes?" Gaz let the doctor lay her down and begin putting some kind of contraption by her legs. The lifted her feet up in the air.

"Why didn't you call for help?" The doctor asked frantically. Gaz shrugged again.  
"Do you think the guards would have come?" Gaz asked rudely. The doctor stopped for a minute then began working without a word, that was Gaz's answer.

Soon Gaz was in full labor and five female doctors quickly working by her. The youngest looking one stood by the doctor, by Gaz's legs. Helping with the baby, Gaz solely listened to them ignoring all the rest. "Hand me the rag, Soph." The older doctor ordered. Soph, the young one, quickly did as she was told.

"How is it Jet?" Soph asked the working doctor.

"Seems normal, but I've never work with this species before." Soph nodded in understanding, most humans were killed or locked up in space zoos. "Okay, heres the head." Gaz felt each Irken in the room fill with excitement. The baby might be half human, but it was also part Irken, that was what made it special. After a few more good pushes Jet look at Gaz, hope in her eyes. "One more push human, it think this is it." Gaz respond by doing as she was told. She felt a release, a pinch and then silence. Everyone held their breath. Gaz opened her eyes. The doctor hand a small green mass over to Soph. Soph wiped it off, concern entered her eyes.

"Don't smeet usually cry when born?" She looked up at everyone. They all look worried too. Gaz growled, feeling herself heal. She stood, gasps all around.

"You mustn't stand human!" Jet tried to push Gaz back down. Gaz easily pushed her away and walked to her child. It was a boy, he was small green and had purple hair. Gaz look up a Soph, staring into her eyes.

"Let me hold him." She asked softly. Soph looked at her elders, then looked back at Gaz.  
"It's not the way we usually do this but..." it was true irken babes were sent straight to nurseries to be cared for by nannies. But this child might not be alive so... did it matter? Sophia handed the baby to Gaz. Gasps from the other Irkens, again. Soph broke a law, punishable by pumbbleings.

Gaz looked at the bundled in her hands. He was soft, warm and squishy. Just the way she loved. She put her lips on his forehead and whispered a name. "Ray." It was simple and he was her ray of light now. Gaz felt the child move in her arms, she smirked. He was alive! She looked up at them. "He is alive, but he is like me." She said darkly. He would be silent like her, intelligent like her, but alone like her. The Irkens didn't know what she meant, but they smiled and hugged one another. A fat irken came up to Gaz, reaching for the baby. "No!" Gaz snapped, the Irken jumped back. They were gonna take him she realized. What would happen to her after? To him?! She quickly formed a plan. Putting the baby in on arm she began a massacre.

Quickly she went for a scalpel, stabbing into the doctor, Jet. She let out a scream, but was cut of by a cut deep into her neck. The others were surprised by Gaz's speed, they never had a chance. She killed each one with the scalpel and other sharp equipment in the room. Soon the only one's left were the baby, Gaz, and Soph. The young Irken huddled in a corner, never trained for combat, she was weak. Gaz looked down on her, squatting Gaz look the Irken in the face. Soph flinched when Gaz got closer, but open them and looked at the dangerous new mother in front of her. Gaz ran a firm hand down the Irkens face. "You did something for me." Gaz practically purred. Soph sat frozen like a deer. "You Gaz me my child, Ray. You helped me." Standing, Gaz looked down at the Irken. A question lingering on her mouth finally free, "What would have happened to us if all went your way?" Soph looked up at the madness before her.

"T-the baby w-would do to Smeetary for care." Gaz nodded her head, Soph went on, fear running through her veins. "Y-you were order by T-tallest to be k-killed!" Soph squeaked out before cowering again. Gaz frowned, killed of course. That's all Irkens ever did with what was not needed anymore. Gaz grew hot with anger but stood calm. Not wanting to waste her energy.

"You will live. Don't call for help, I will hear you." The human warned before running out of the room. Soph didn't move, too scared and traumatized to do anything but shake and sit.

_**Do you feel the suspense!? I had this thought sitting on a BUS! Woo! It was early and my brain was still dreaming up stuff, and glad I remember this. It was awesome, but it was dreamly thought up so... Its not so awesome anymore, I did forget SOME stuff, but mostly is the same.  
**_


	2. Old Acquaintances

Gaz ran for hours once she got outside the Irken Prison base. It was dark out and all around was debris from the war. The war ruined everything, Gaz thought bitterly. It changed him and almost killed her! Even in her state, Gaz kept running and jumping over debris when needed. At some point she was in woods, all around were tree. Gaz didn't remember how she got here, but took it as a blessing. In the shade and protection of the trees, she could stop and feed her baby. Gaz run a little more until she came across a fallen tree, taking a seat she looked a her child. He was ever aware and staring at her, smiling Gaz gathered him up. She wasn't sure how it was done, but Gaz breast feed him. She sat in silence listen to Ray breath softly, suddenly Gaz felt a cold breeze and snuggled Ray closer. As Ray continued, Gaz looked around. The woods, the Irkens onced talked about a tribe over rebels living out in a forest somewhere. She really hope they were in this one, they might have a blanket for Ray.

A deep sigh. Gaz stood up quickly, that wasn't her! She turned in circles before she heard movement, not knowing whether to go at it and run, Gaz stayed put. After a while there was a crushing of branches and a man stepped into Gaz's view. Her eyes grew wide in recognition. "Iggins." She gasped. The man looked up quickly, eye begging out in fear.

"Gaz!" Then he saw her appearance and his faced softened. "Oh, Gaz..." Frowning Gaz stood up straighter, Ray whined in protest; the movement moved him. Noticing the cry Iggin's looked Gaz arms and walked closer to Gaz. She took a step back. "Gaz, Your..." He got smarter and change what he was gonna sat, "Your alive!" He said with a wry grin, but was still tensed. Iggins seemed to be ignoring the green child in her hands, probably scared of what to ask (that and Gaz _was_ feeding Ray). Raising an eyebrow, Gaz grinned, relieved at any human contact.

"Did you underestimate me?" He shook his head and suddenly Gaz fell to her knees. He ran up to her, worried. She stopped him from lifting her, "Its okay, my legs gave out. Ran too long I suppose." That and relief filled her to have human contact, it was like a door opened and let her breath once more, even if it _was_ Iggins.

"I have a ride, stay here. I'll go get him." Gaz watched him, doing a small pray that he was real. When he came back Gaz gasped. A horse! He had a freaking _HORSE_! He looked at Gaz's expression and smirked, "I know. I thought they were all extinct too." He point at the animal,"Found this guy on a mission for meds. Was lucky, got meds and a horse." He patted the horses face and walked closer to Gaz. She glared when he went to pick her up again. He sighed, "You can't stand Gaz. And don't worry, I'm just taking you to the horse." She let him lift her now. "Hold the child closely." Gaz rolled her eyes, but snuggled Ray. He had fallen asleep.

Soon Iggins and the horse where walking. Gaz dozed off a couple time, trusting Iggins with where they were going. She didn't know when she fully passed out but she awoke when Iggins nudged her awake. Growling she looked to Iggins. He smiled apologetically "Sorry Gaz your baby's awake. Also where almost there." Gaz forgave Iggins, she must have been more tired than she thought. She sat up straighter and asked if Iggins had a blanket, she wanted to cover herself if she was gonna feed Ray in front of another person. It just seemed polite. He did and gladly gave it to her, kind of embarrassed from seeing her the first time. Gaz feed Ray as her and Iggins travel in silence. Gaz couldn't stand it, for some reason silence was too boring for her now.

"So... how large is this place we're going?" Gaz asked trying to start a conversation. Iggins physically relax, conversation was normal and good. And distracted him from his thoughts about Ray's feeding.

"Hmm, about forty people maybe? We very small, but trying to gain forces." Gaz didn't have to ask again, Iggins loved to talk, a lot, and she let him. Feeling better with the human way he talked to her, they we never friends when they were younger but now it felt like so. He explained the small size was good and bad. Good, because they had enough resource for all for now. Bad, because if they were ever found they wouldn't be strong enough. Most people were civilians and not drafted soldiers like Iggins, and a selective few. Gaz understood ,only the most fit we picked for the war, even the young men like Iggins. Her brother was even drafted, Gaz remember the day, Dib came home showed her the note, packed and hugged her goodbye; she was all alone when he left, her father was helping with the war effort too. She'd never admit it but she almost _missed_ them, they were her family. Iggins explained a lot, like their government, it was much better, probably cuz it was on a smaller scale. He talked about the people and their jobs. He never said any names, he wanted Gaz to see for herself who was there. Gaz didn't mind, because she couldn't bring herself to ask about Dib or Membrane. It would hurt too much if they weren't there. Gaz was mean, but she felt emotions, she hated the feelings but they kept her as human as she could get. Iggins began to trail off and Gaz looked up to see why. A woman with purple hair stood in the distance. When she saw Iggins she waved and started running toward him, smiling. Gaz smirked, so Iggins _wasn'_t a complete and utterly socially unfit fool. He found himself a girl. Gaz could laugh at the thought but she felt a little glad for him and envious to; to get love in the time a war.

The women came close but when she saw Gaz, she slowed. So Iggins speed up, only a little so not to disturb Gaz or the baby. He let the horse reins fall from his hands and reached for the women. He put his arms around her and a great bear hug and spun her around. The women laughed but kept glancing at Gaz. When Iggins but her down, she walked up to Gaz. Even closer the women saw the baby. She gasped, putting her mouth to her hands. Gaz glared, she really hated any kind of pity. Iggins intervened. "Gaz," The women gasped again, "This is my wife, Zita" Gaz eyes widen. Zita? Popular Zita?

"_You_ put my brother in the crazy home." Gaz looked down from the horse at Zita. She wasn't trying to as mean as it came out, she was just stating how she remembered Zita. Still, Zita quickly backed up.

"I-uh, you see I," Zita stuttered not she how to react. Soon she just gave up and changed the subject. "We must get to inside the get, it is getting late. I'm sure you and the baby need rest." And she walked off, Iggins mumbled an apology and they started to the gates of the rebel village. Gaz just held her small child, but was glad she'd get to be off the stupid horse soon; her backside was getting sore.


End file.
